Of Thumbs and Becurities
by cindy123
Summary: Three Brothers one-shot. Wee!chester story. Danny 9...Dean 8...Sammy 3. Set in March 1986. A bit of hurt!Sammy, guilty!Dean, comforting!Danny.


**Just a little one-shot I came up with. Part of the Three Brothers series. Wee!chester. Danny 9...Dean 8...Sammy 3. Set around March 1986.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester. I do own Danny Winchester though. Woo hoo! Lucky me!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Of Thumbs and Becurities**

"Deanie!!!! Me want me becurity!! Pweese, Deanie!" Sam cried, chubby little three year old fingers grasping for the tattered blue blanket that eight year old Dean held just out of reach.

"Uh uh, Sammy…only babies have security blankets," Dean said as he taunted his little brother by moving the blanket within reach, just to pull it away when Sam's fingers brushed the soft material.

Sam stopped and stared at his brother with the most hurt look he could muster, his lower lip jutting out, big hazel eyes filling with grieving tears. The tears spilled over his flushed cheeks as he turned and began to run toward the kitchen of the small house the family was renting. "Danny! Danny!" he hollered as he ran, Dean right on his tail.

Sam burst into the kitchen and barreled into his oldest brother, capsizing the pot of soup that the nine year old was carefully carrying to the table. The pot fell to the floor with a loud clatter, the steaming hot liquid miraculously missing both brothers as it splattered over the dull linoleum. Daniel turned to Sam, ready to read him the riot act when he saw the crocodile tears that streamed down his red face. Daniel kneeled down, his eyes looking up to glare at Dean before he turned his attention back to Sam.

"Hey, munchkin…what's wrong?" Daniel asked as he brushed Sam's tears away with his thumb.

Sam sucked his lower lip between his teeth and looked up at his brother with puppy dog eyes then glanced over at Dean before he answered. "Dean said 'm a baby just 'cause me wants me becurity. "'m not a baby, Danny. Becurity's mine…not Deans," he cried, the crocodile tears starting again in earnest as he buried his face in the crook of Daniel's neck.

Daniel looked up at Dean and noted the blue blanket in his hands. "Dean, give Sammy his security blanket. What's wrong with you?" he shot, his eyes filled with anger.

"He's getting too old for it, Danny. He carries it everywhere. It's embarrassing," Dean answered.

Sam pulled away from Daniel and spun toward his other brother, his little face scrunched up in anger, finger pointing as he tore into Dean with all of the outrage that the three year old could call upon. "It's mine, Deanie…not yours! 's not 'barrassing! You give it back!"

Dean stared down at his little brother, then back up at Daniel. Daniel was trying hard not to laugh at his baby brother's indignation and it was all Dean could do to hold in his own laughter. Sam, not seeing the humor in the situation, flung himself at Dean, but Dean was faster and he sidestepped out of the way just as Sam's barefeet hit the puddle of spilled tomato soup. Sam's feet flew out from beneath him and he went down hard, his head hitting the floor before either brother could stop it from happening. For a moment, neither boy could move as they stared down in terrified shock at their unmoving baby brother. Sam's eyes were wide open, the pupil's nearly blocking out the hazel hue. He didn't blink, nor cry, nor move. He simply lay on the floor, his arms and legs splayed out, his body surrounded by the cooling tomato soup.

Daniel was the first to snap out of his stupor and he scrambled forward, his hands immediately ghosting over Sam's face. Dean dropped down two seconds later, his green eyes wide with fear and guilt, the blue blanket clutched tightly in his hands.

"Sammy...kiddo, come on…don't do this," Daniel pleaded, his right hand moving under Sam's neck, the boy gently lifting Sam's head as he moved his left hand around, his fingers moving across a generous sized goose egg just behind the little boy's right ear.

Dean couldn't, nor did he even try to stop the tears that filled his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. He let go of the blanket with one hand and reached out to take Sam's hand. The little hand felt cold in his and Dean trembled at the thought that Sam was dead. "Sammy…please. I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean it. You can have your blanket back…just… come back. I'm so sorry…" the boy cried softly, his eyes glancing up to find his older brother gazing at him.

"Let's get him up, Dean," Daniel said softly, his heart going out to his guilt ridden brother.

Dean nodded as he draped the blanket over his shoulder and gently began to pull Sam up from the floor by his arm. Daniel took the other arm, his one hand supporting Sam's head and soon the littlest Winchester was in a seated position, his head held in place by his brother's tender touch. Daniel eased his arm around the back of Sam's neck then slid his other arm under his knees and lifted the limp boy from the floor. Dean followed behind as Daniel carried Sam to the couch, both boys unnerved by the blank stare of the little boy. Dean made a move toward the telephone when Sam let out a small cry as Daniel eased him down onto the couch. He turned and watched as Sam's eyes blinked then filled with tears. A loud wail soon followed and Sam was immediately scooped into Daniel's arms, the eldest brother cooing and soothing as his hand tenderly rubbed circles over the smaller boy's back. Dean moved back to his brothers and sat on the couch, the boy once more taking Sam's hand in his.

Sam sobbed into his big brother's neck, his little hand fisted in the older boy's shirt. Soon, the sobs subsided and Sam turned his head until his ear was resting on Daniel's shoulder, his now thankfully alive eyes staring over at Dean, his long eyelashes wet from his tears. Daniel rested his cheek on the mop of chocolate colored hair that topped Sam's head as he rocked his brother, his eyes meeting Dean's gaze. He smiled softly at Dean, letting the younger boy know that everything would be okay. Dean couldn't smile though. He'd caused his baby brother to be hurt. He'd put those tears in the little boy's eyes. He watched Sam, noticing the hazel eyes move to his shoulder. Dean glanced over and his tears started again as he looked at the blue blanket draped over his shoulder. He reached up and pulled it away then leaned forward and draped it over Sam's chubby legs. Sam smiled softly as he reached down and took the blanket into his hand. He lifted his other hand to his face, pushed his thumb into his mouth and began to suck. Dean leaned over and peered into the little boy's wide eyes, sighing with relief when both pupils looked normal.

Daniel smiled again as Dean leaned back and looked at him, the middle brother giving the eldest a quick nod. Daniel rocked Sam until the littlest Winchester fell limp once more then he gently eased him down onto the couch. Both older brothers watched Sam as he held tight to his blanket, his lips suckling softly on his thumb. Dean reached for the old blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over the little boy. The guilt slowly began to ease away, his little brother's soft smile from a few moments ago telling him that all was forgiven. Dean slowly stood and moved toward the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later and sat once more on the couch.

"Soup's cleaned up, " Dean whispered as his eyes rested on Sam's sleeping face.

"Thanks," Daniel said softly as he idly fingered Sam's hair.

"I'm sorry, Danny…I didn't mean for Sammy to get hurt," Dean said sadly.

"It was an accident, Dean. Don't worry about it. Just…let's let Sam be a little kid as long as we can, okay? We kinda didn't get to be for very long, but it can be different for Sammy," Daniel said, the older boy smiling sadly.

"Yeah…you're right. Dad's gonna be mad, isn't he?" Dean questioned.

"He doesn't have to know exactly what happened, and you know Sammy won't tell on you," Daniel answered.

Dean swallowed guiltily, knowing that his brother was right. He'd tormented Sam and the younger boy had gotten hurt, but Sam would never tell their dad. Whenever either of the older brothers were punished, Sam would cry right along with them, their punishment hurting him just as much, if not more. Dean eased alongside Sam, laying his body down on the edge of the couch to make sure that Sam couldn't roll off in his sleep. He pulled the boy to him and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, " he whispered. "Love ya, you a little half pint."

Dean fell asleep soon after and Daniel carefully pulled the blanket from beneath him then draped it over him so that both younger boys were covered. He moved to the armchair next to the couch and sat down to wait for John's arrival, his eyes never leaving the two most important people in his life.

**THE END**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So, I had a little blue security blanket when I was just a wee one and I called it my becurity. That's where the idea for this story came from. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Cindy**


End file.
